The Tail of the Great Magikarp
by silveraqueen
Summary: As the title says, dive into the story of a legendary fish whom even Arceus would envy for it's special move. I promise you'll remain FLABBERGASTED in the end. Oneshot/Crack.


This is a story about a special magikarp. One that was so different then all the billions of magikarp there were in the pokemon world. This UN-pathetic fish was so great the story of him was passed on for generations and is the stuff of legends.

And so begins our tail…

It all started with a simple splash

and then another splash.

Then some more splash. Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash.

Splash. Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash,

Splash. Splash. Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash,

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash, Splash. Splash.

Splash...

And so ends the EPIC tale of this oh so special Magikarp.

Until next time, you silly pokemon master.

__

Authors Notes: :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.


End file.
